Return of the Glitch
by AdorableWizard
Summary: The Ojamajos check out an arcade and find the FLAT4. But, Fujio is acting weird and Hadzuki is concerned. Will the Ojamajos find out the FLAT4's secret? Read to find out! This story will not have cross-over pairings. If you don't ship OjamajosxFLAT4 please don't read and leave nasty reviews. Sorry about the bad summary! This is rated K for now but it may change.
1. Looking back

Disclaimer: Hi every one and welcome to my first fanfic! I do not own any characters from Ojamajo Doremi,Wreck-it Ralph,  
or any other featered characters. I wish I did though! I hope you all enjoy it!:)

P.S., This takes place during Dokkan.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It was a sunny day in Misora and five best friends were walking to Litwak's Arcade. As they walked in, the five girls looked around in awe.

"Wow! Look at this place!" Doremi, the leader exclaimed.

"So many games, it's hard to choose..."Onpu, the young child idol remarked. They decided to go to different sections of the arcade and play all the different games. Doremi came across the game 'Fix-it Felix Jr.'. She popped in a quarter and a big guy with huge hands came in and yelled "I'm gonna wreck it!". He sarted wrecking the building and even threw a guy out the window. The citizens yelled "Fix it Felix!", and after they said that, small, but mighty Fix-it Felix came in exclaiming "I can fix it!" and the game started. Doremi tried to fix the windows the best as she could, but sadly she barely made it passed level 2. But, she didn't give up! She kept trying and trying and acually started to get a bit better each time. A little while after being bored of playing Pac-Man, Onpu came over to Doremi and watched her play for a bit until she got another 'Game Over'.

"Can I try?" Onpu asked her friend.

"Sure," Doremi said,"But this game takes great skill."

"We're just fixing windows." Onpu implied, making it sound easy. But not long after she said that, those two completely engrossed in the game, not taking their eyes off of it. Aiko,the tomboy of the group, sighed in exasperation.

"Idiots..." But then, she saw a cool game in the corner of her eye. The game was titled 'Hero's Duty'. Aiko walked over to it and placed a few quarters inside, and a voice boomed over the speakers.

"On a planet with no name," The loud voice boomed," a government expirement has gone terribley wrong, and it's up to you to stop it!" Aiko picked up the fake gun that was attached to the game.

"A first person shooter game! Cool!" She exclaimed with excitment. Suddenly, a tough woman appeared on the screen. She then started to speek.

"Alright ladies, the kitten whispers and tickle fights are over! It's make your mamas proud time!" The woman began shouting orders as Aiko blasted the cy-bugs with her blaster. After a while of climbing a building, shooting cy-bugs and eggs,  
people watched her play in awe. She was AMAZING for a first timer. Her swift shooting skills even caught the owner's attention(Despite the fact he is a nice guy). Aiko blasted one more HUGE cy-bug and was at the top of the building!  
Almost nobody made it to the top of the building, and Aiko was proud. Everyone clapped and cheered.

"That was fun, I wanna play again!" Aiko exclaimed.

"Can we play to? You're really cool!" A boy ask, along with a girl and another boy.

"Sure, let's do this!" Aiko cheered as her and the other kids started to play. Not far from the game consol, the other two friends, Momoko and Hadzuki smiled at their friend as they looked for a game to play. Momoko looked over at Hadzuki.  
She had been staring at a game for quite some time. The game was titled 'Sugar Rush' and had seats and steering wheels, so it was obviously a racing game.

"~S-u-g-a-r, jump into your racing car say Sugar Rush! Sugar Rush!~" The catchy theme song filled their ears with joy.

"Do you want to play this one?" Momoko asked, making Hadzuki perk up.

"O-oh, okay." The two then hopped on the seats and inserted their quarters. After they did that, the screen was filled nine different, sweet themed racers. They browsed through the creative names and characters.

"Hahaha,Candlehead! What a funny name!" Momoko laughed in English. "Ooh! She has a birthday cake theme! I'll pick her!" Momoko exclaimed and selected her racer. Hadzuki was reading all of the different names.

"Taffyta Muttonfudge, Minty Sakura, Gloyd Orangeboar..." She finally came across the perfect racer," Adorabeezle Winterpop,  
she seems nice, I'll pick her!" Hadzuki selected her racer and they began to race. Momoko started out in the lead, but then Hadzuki hit her kart with a sweet seeker and giggled. She only had to pass up one more racer and she would win. " Sorry,  
Vanellope..." she remarked as she inched in front of her and blasted her with a cherry bomb. Hadzuki crossed the finish line with Momoko not far behind. Hadzuki calmly cheered as Momoko sulked. "I never thought I would enjoy racing games so much!" Hadzuki said surprised.

" You've never played a racing game before?" Momoko asked and Hadzuki shook her head. " Wow, you're a natural!" Momoko exclaimed. Just then, four familiar boys walked in the arcade, and one immediately caught Doremi's eye, as well as most of the others.

"Akatsuki-kun!" Doremi exclaimed as she glomped her boyfriend. "I missed you sooooo much!"

"I missed you, too!" Akatsuki said,"So, how have you been?" He asked.

"Great!"Doremi replied happily."Akatsuki-kun, you HAVE to play this awesome game! It's called 'Fix-it Felix Jr.'!

"I love that game!" Akatsuki exclaimed,"In fact, it's my favorite game in the whole arcade!"

"Mine, too!" Tooru said, winking at Onpu, earning a giggle.

"Yeah, yeah, the game is cool." Aiko sighed."BUT, Hero's Duty is WAY cooler!" She said proudly.

"I know right!" Leon agreed."Let's have a competition to see who can shoot the most cy-bugs!

"You're on!" Aiko accepted as her and Leon ran over to the game and started playing.

"Oh my god!" Momoko yelled in English."Leon-kun and Ai-chan AGREED on something!" Every one else was shocked this is the first time this has happened, well, except for the time they confessed their feelings for each other(Ai-chan is gonna kill me now!).Hadzuki noticed something. The last boy of the group,Fujio, had been very quiet. She walked over to him.

"Fujio-kun, are you okay? You're being awfully quiet." This made Fujio perk up and blush, but she didn't notice.

"Y-yeah,I-I'm fine." He relpied quietly. He then looked up and his eyes widened in fear. "Oh no..." He whipered. Fujio slowly started to back away and suddenly ran out the door. Hadzuki was confused. She had never seen him act like this.  
She also could hear him muttering 'Majo Rika' over and over.

"What...just happened?" She asked Akatsuki with a worried tone, also earning a sly grin from Doremi (*nudge nudge*).

"Poor kid...he's still scarred." Tooru sadly spoke.

"Well, I can't blame him. Especially after the way most of those brats every one calls racers treated him!" Akatsuki joined in, looking a bit angry. "ESPECIALLY Tafyta, Masaru(Sound famliar?) and Gloyd! WHO DO THEY THINK THET ARE!?" Now Akatsuki was REALLY mad. But, those names sounded familiar to Hadzuki.

"Wait, do you mean the racers from Sugar Rush?" Hadzuki asked shocked. "But how?"

"We'll explain later." Leon told her. "But for now, let's just give him some time alone...*sigh* kid's been through so much." Every one was now sad. They felt bad for him, even if they didn't really know what was going on. Hadzuki was especially worried, she had never seen him like that before, nobody has.

"Guys, why was Fujio-kun so quiet?" She asked a bit worried.

"Oh that? Yeah, he's always been like that. Ever since I met him in kindergarden." Akatsuki replied, remembering when they were little kids. He then sighed. "Yep, he's barely changed since then.

"Fujio-kun is shy?" Momoko questioned. " And you've known him since KINDERGARDEN?"

"Yeah, that's how the FLAT 4 got started!" Leon said with pride. Aiko just rolled her eyes and not long after that slight movement, the two started to argue, with every one laughing. Hadzuki just sighed.

"I hope he's okay..." She thought.

Meanwhile, with Fujio.

"Hadzuki-chan would never like a useless glitch like me... just like every one else didn't."Fujio was sitting on the sidewalk around the back of the aracade. He was remembering his days as a racer, and every one calling him names, beating him up, and MUCH worse things. They even destroyed his kart once so he couldn't be in the Random Roster Race (I know I'm making the racers sound like horrible people, but trust me, their not! It's just part of the story). The words 'Glitch', 'Loser' and 'Outcast' and many other cruel words echoed in his mind. He then started to have a flashback.

In the flasback...

We see Fujio working on his kart, minding his own bussiness, when most of the racers drove to him, forming a circle. He smiled and greeted the racers.

"Hi, fellow racers!" He exclaimed, hoping nothing bad will happen this time. Three certain racers approaced him. "Taffyta-chan,  
Gloyd-kun, Masaru-kun, you're looking great as always. So what are you doing here?" he quetioned, Masaru spoke up.

"Oh no reason really, we just came to tell you that A GLITCH LIKE YOU CAN'T RACE!" He started to slowly walk up to him. "And so that doesn't happen," He signalled Taffyta and Gloyd to join him, " we're gonna do THIS!" He kicked a wheel so hard that it popped right off of his kart. The rest of the racers joined in and started to destroy his kart. Fujio managed to pull Masaru out of the crowd.

"Please, I just wanna race like you guys! I barely ever get to!" Masaru just scoffed.

"Well, you can't race, because you're just a glitch, and that's all you'll ever BE!" And with that last word, Masaru pushed Fujio into the wall and started to throw painful punches. After a few punches, an enraged voice made everybody freeze.

"Hey, leave him alone!" It was the princess, Vanellope von Schweetz. " Be gone now! Go on! Shoo!" And with that, the racers immediately obeyed and drove away. Vanellope walked up to the busted and bruised Fujio, who sitting down leaned up against the wall, glitching. " You alright, kid?" She asked, lending him a hand. He looked up and she helped him up. He didn't reply,  
he just looked at the rubbish and debris that was once his kart. He only sighed.

"I'm surprised that you helped me *glitch*," He started quiety,"you know *glitch*, since I'm a glitch and what not..." To be honest, this is the first time she had ever heard him speak, he was the shyest racer in the whole game.

"Why wouldn't I help you?" She asked,"You're a part of this game, aren't you?" He nodded silently. She put a supporting hand on his shoulder, and he perked up. "So what if you're a 'glitch'? That doesn't make you any worse than anybody else.  
I've seen what you can do, and it's unlike anything I've ever seen! Don't let people tell you that you can't do anything when you know you can do it." He stared at her for a moment and nodded with a big smile. "Okay, now let's fix you're kart!"

"You really wanna help me?" He asked surprised.

"Of course! Anything to help out a friend!" And with that, they started to work, laughing and goofing off a bit. When they were about half way done, a girl skipped merrily in their direction. It was Candlehead, the happiest and sweetest racer in Sugar Rush.

"Vanellope-chan! Fujio-kun! Hi!" She waved with a big smile on her face. Her friends smiled back. Candlehead then noticed Fujio's kart. "What happened? Did you crash of something?"

"I'll tell you later." Fujio replied. But, Vanellope hated when she asked this kinda stuff and he said 'Tell you later',  
because when it involved 'them', 'later' never came. Every one shrugged it off and Candlehead decided to help, too. They all laughed and had fun and got the kart fixed in no time.

Back in reality, with Fujio...

"Vanellope..." He whispered,"you and Candlehead were the only reasons I liked staying in Sugar Rush..." He then started to walk back into the arcade.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know, poor Fujio-kun! You all probably think I'm crazy, but I'm not (Well, not in that way)! Do you know who Masaru is? If you're an Ojamajo fan you should(sadly). For those of you who don't know him, look him up so you get the idea. I'll try and update as soon as possible! Until next time, Stay Sweet!  



	2. Confessions and Mixed Emotions

Disclaimer: Welcome to chapter 2! Sorry I didn't really explain anything in the first chapter, I didn't really think about until I posted it. But, things WILL be explained and you'll be suprised! Enjoy!

P.S., I don't own anything unless I decided to create some... wierd thing...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fujio walked into the arcade and his friends smiled at him. Well, accept Leon and Aiko, who were playing Hero's Duty...  
smiled back. Hadzuki walked towards him.

"Fujio-kun, are you alright?" she asked him a bit worried.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." He smiled and blushed caught Akatsuki's attention, but he left Fujio alone for now, but later he's gonna talk to him. Momoko then walked over to Fujio and Hadzuki, kinda (really) spoiling the moment.

"Hey, what's up!"She exclaimed, obviously hyper. It turns out, she played the "Candy Crane" (Yes I made that up) too many times. "Come on, Hadzuki-chan! Let's go play "Dance Dance Revolution"!" And with that, she grabbed Hadzuki's hand and dragged her to the game consol. Fujio just stood there, a hint of heart-break in his eyes.

"Hadzuki-chan probably set her up to do that..." He sighed and Akatsuki walked over to him.

"Momo-chan is just really hyper."

"Yeah," Tooru joined in,"it's like she ate Sugar Ru-" Akatsuki stopped him from saying 'Sugar Rush', but Fujio already knew what he was going to say. "Oh...sorry." Fujio gave a weary smile.

It's okay, I probably don't even belong there anyways. Besides, I barely got to race."

"And who's fault is that?" Akatsuki questioned, raising an eyebrow (He's not talking about Fujio).

"W-well..."Fujio began to studder, but they were interrupted by Onpu joining in.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked him.

"I'm fine, no need to worry." He then smiled, but soon walked away to break up another fight between Leon and Aiko. Onpu spoke up.

"His smile..." Akatsuki and Tooru perked up,"His smile...it was forced...something is still wrong." The two boys were confused but soon understood what she was saying. Their thoughts were inturrupted by Leon.

"Where's Hana-chan?" He asked.

"She's doing something in the Witch World." Doremi replied

"But she's back!" Everybody turned to the door and saw Hana-chan, smiling cheerfully as always. "How's it going?"

"Hana-chan, come here. You gotta play this game!" Onpu said leading her over to 'Fix-it Felix Jr.'. Hana-chan pouted a bit.

"But Hana-chan wants to play that one." Hana said pointing to 'Sugar Rush'. "Hey, Fujio-kun! Wanna play it with me?" Fujio got kinda nervous.

"I'd love to, Hana-chan, but I...promised Momo-chan I'd play 'Street Fighter' with her." Fujio-kun lied. He hated lying to his friends, especailly Hana-chan. As for Momo-chan ( Now not hyper), she was confused. As she and Fujio walked over to the game consol, she had to ask him what was going on.

"Why did you lie to Hana-chan? I know you hate lying to her." Momoko was curious. Fujio only sighed.

"I...just have a lot of painful memories from that game."

"Why? Are you not good at it?"She questioned. He shook his head.

"Well, you see...uh...forget it. You wouldn't believe me." He looked a bit depressed.

"Don't be silly!" Momoko said with a smile,"We cast magic and do all sorts of crazy things. Why wouldn't I believe you?"  
Fujio knew he had to tell her. At least he didn't have to tell Hadzuki-chan...that would be bad...at least he thought.

"Okay, follow me." Fujio lead them to an area of the arcade where they were away from everybody else. "I used to be a racer from 'Sugar Rush." Momoko gasped in amazment.

"Really!? That's so cool!"

"Well, for me it wasn't. You see...I'm...a...a...uh..." He choked on his words. Momoko was getting inpateint.

"Spit it out already...I can't bare the suspence!"

"I'm a glitch!" He said quickly, but then covered his mouth. Momoko was shocked.

"You're a...glitch?" Fujio nodded shamefully. "What's wrong? Is being a glitch bad?" She asked.

"Well... at least for me it was.

"Wait a minute! I played that game before! How come I never saw you on the roster?"

"They barely let me race. The only times that I could race were when I snuck to the sign-ups. And even if I did race, I never could cross the finish line. They always knocked me off of the road." Momoko felt bad. This was REALLY uncomfortable for him to talk about.

"Didn't you have any friends?" Momoko asked, hoping to get a good answer.

"I had two. They were the only ones in the whole game that were nice to me and didn't judge me for my glitch."

"Who were they?" Momoko questioned.

"Vanellope and Candlehead." He replied with a smile as he remembered his friends.

"I raced as Candlehead! She's awesome!" Momoko exclaimed. Fujio nodded in agreement. "Since we are by 'Street Fighter', you wanna play?" Momoko asked.

"Sure! You'll probably beat me but oh well!" He smiled. The two started to play and had so much fun! This was also a great bonding moment for the two. As a while longer past it was time to go and they were walking to the Maho-Do. Fujio got Momoko's attention.

"Momo-chan," Momoko turned to him and the two stopped. "Thanks for letting tell you about my problem. It was nice having somebody to talk to." He gave a thankful smile. Momoko smile back.

"No problem!" They then caught up with their group and talked to their friends.

At the Maho-Do,

"Majo Rika! We're here!" Doremi called.

"WHERE HAVE YOU GIRLS BEEN!?" Majo Rika shouted, making everybody colapse with spirals in their eyes.

"We just went to the arcade, Majo Rika." Momoko replied. "Plus, you said we could have the day off." The rest of the Ojamajos nodded in agreement. Lala flew down to them.

"She was just worried." She smiled.

"Why would I be worried!?" Majo Rika protested as her and Lala took their discussion in another room. Hadzuki spoke up.

"What's wrong with Majo Rika? She's more cranky than she usually is." Every one thought for a moment. Aiko then had an idea.

"Maybe Majo Ruka stood her up again." She thought.

"Majo Ruka?" The FLAT4 asked.

"She is Majo Rika's rival." Onpu explained. Akatsuki then looked at the clock.

"Guys, we should get going." His friends nodded. "We will see you girls some other time." They said their goodbyes and waved to the girls. Fujio saw Hadzuki as she waved to him. He blushed slightly and waved with a cute smile on his face.

The Ojamajos were still at the Maho-Do, talking and laughing while Hadzuki was thinking deeply about something. She was still wondering about what made Fujio not act like himself. Doremi noticed this and walked towrads her and sat down.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Doremi joked as Hadzuki perked up. "What are thinking so deeply about? It must be really important."  
Hadzuki lightly blushed.

"I wonder why Fujio-kun was acting weird today. And he always gets really nervous around me." Doremi giggled.

"It looks like a certain wizard has a major crush on you!" Hadzuki was blushing like crazy now.

"W-what? Don't be ridiculous! That was years ago a-and it was all a set up!" Now that Doremi had brought that up, she was confused. Did Fujio-kun still like her? Was she developing feelings for him? She decided to go home and think about it.

Me: We got the FLAT4 here! YAY!

Akatsuki:How did we get here?

Fujio:And w-who are you?

Me:I'm one of your biggest fans!

Tooru:I knew I had fans!

Leon:You mean WE?

Tooru:hehehe yeah.

Me:Fujio-kun! You're even cuter in person!

Fujio:*blushes* W-well...uh...

Me:We will see you in the next chapter!

FLAT4:We? 


	3. Family Time

Disclaimer: Hey guys, welcome to chapter 3! Sorry I haven't uploaded, I couldn't think of anything. But now, I have an idea that will have some character building and won't tell as much about the main part of the story. But, the next chapter will be different, thanks to crown172 for the idea! On with the story!  
P.S., this chapter takes place the same day as the other two. Don't worry, the days will go by sooner and quicker as we go on!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the Wizard World,

The FLAT4 are walking home. Leon, Tooru, and Akatsuki are laughing and messing around. Fujio, however, is in deep thought.

"I can't believe she waved at me! Is she okay? I mean, she smiled and waved at me like we were good friends, but when we came back, she hated me." Fujio was confused, but put it aside for now."I'll think about that later. What really matters is that she acually smiled and waved to me!" On the outside he was clam, but smiled brightly. On the inside however, he was kinda fanboying (Or fangirling. what ever you wanna say. Does it even matter?). Akatsuki noticed this and went over to his best friend.

"What are you smiling about"He teased a bit with a grin. Fujio perked up and blushed.

"I'm j-just having a good day."Fujio smiled nervously. Their conversation was interrupted by Leon and Tooru.

"Well guys, I gotta go. See ya tommorow!" Leon said as he walked down the street he lived on.

"I have to go, too. Obaa-san will get worried."Tooru said as he walked down a different street. Fujio and Akatsuki waved goodbye to their friends. They walked and continued their conversation.

"A good day, huh?"Akatsuki asked with a sly grin. Fujio nodded, a bit nervous. Akatsuki chuckled."How come your face kept turning red today? I mean, whenever you were around Hadzuki-chan?" Fujio was blushing like CRAZY now. He started to studder.

"I-I don't know w-what you're talking about. I've j-just been feeling a little sick lately."He started to laugh nervously.

"Sick? I think you mean, 'Love-sick'." He raised an eyebrow at his friend who blushed even more (By now, his face is about as red as Doremi's hair.).

"In love? With Hadzuki-chan? No, no, of course not!" Fujio was REALLY nervous. Akatsuki only chuckled.

"Don't try to lie to me, little buddy. We've known each other since kindergarden and your not the best at lying to certain people." Fujio only sighed. He had to tell him. Well, at least he's his best friend and he won't tell anyone.

"Maybe a little..."Fujio muttered. Akatsuki gave him a look, showing he didn't believe him. "Okay, I like her a lot. A...  
a real lot." Akatsuki smiled.

"About time you admitted it." He joked. Fujio grinned and his blush became lighter.

"You won't tell anyone, right?" Fujio asked.

"Of course not! You're my best friend! I would never tell anybody your secrets." The two smiled at each other as they approached the castle. "Here's my stop. See you tommorow, buddy!" Fujio smiled and waved.

"Bye!" Fujio continued on his journey home. He lived the farthest out of the four. Fujio walked beside the srteet until he saw a gravel road. He then walked on that road. He knew almost every inch of the other backroads near his house. Yet,  
almost nobody knew he lived so far from town, since he is shy and doesn't have as many friends as the others. He then walked torwards a house that was painted white and had two floors. He walked inside the door. "Uncle Kazuki, Mya-chan, I'm home."  
He called. A girl about eighteen years old walked in the room from upstairs. She had brown hair that was in two small buns with thin strands of hair hanging down and her eyes were a light shade of green. She was wearing a yellow T-shirt with a red jacket over it and jeans. The girl also had white tennis shoes. There two crystals tied around her buns, one was yellow and shapped like a dolphin and the other was green and shapped like a turtle.

"Hi, Fujio-kun! How was your day?"She asked with a smile.

"Great." He smiled back."How was your day?"

"Pretty good."She then looked a bit mad."An annoying kid kept making fun of my hair and stuff and wouldn't leave me alone until I almost punched him!" She then got all happy again."But other than that, my day was great!" Fujio smiled and sweatdropped at his elder cousin.

"That's good, Mya-chan." The girl, now revealed to be Mya, smiled. They both went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Mia was about to turn the T.V. on but Fujio interrupted her. "Mya-chan, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, kid! Ask me anything!" She replied with a smile. Fujio sighed.

"Have you been in love with somebody... but you were to afraid to admit it?" He asked, a bit nervous. Mya thought about it.

"I guess..." She said with a thinking pose, but soon gave him a sly grin. "Why? Are YOU afraid to confess to somebody?"  
Fujio blushed and shook his head nervously.

"N-no, I-I was j-just curious!" Mya giggled.

"You're too cute! What's her name?" But before Fujio could answer, a small beagle walked in the room.

"Kiki, how are you?" Fujio greeted to the dog, earning a cheerful bark. He smiled and Mya picked Kiki up and put her on her lap. Mya forgot about the situation from earlier and they laughed and talked. Fujio then realized something. "Mya-chan,  
where is Uncle Kazuki?"

"He had to meet some of his buddies for some reason." He nodded.

With Tooru,

Tooru walked down the sidewalk on the street he lived on (I still have to think of a name) and turned torwards a house. It was a dark green house that had two floors. He walked through the door.

"Obaa-san, I'm home."He called. An older woman walked in from the kitchen. She had short gray hair that reached her shoulders and was a bit poofy. She was wearing a redish-pink dress that goes down to her ankles. The woman also has a white apron, brown flats,and greenish eyes. There is a redish-pink crystal shapped like an oval around her neck. She smiled at Tooru.

"Tooru, welcome home. How was your day?"

"Pretty good. How about you, Obaa-san?" His grandma smiled and replied.

"Great, thank you for asking." She then remebered something. "Oh, Tooru, there is something wrong with the sink in the kitchen and I don't know what it is." Tooru looked a bit surprised.

"Really?" But he gave his grandma a grin. "Don't worry, I'll take a look." They both walked in the kitchen. Tooru saw where his grandma tried to fix the problem and looked in the pipe with a flashlight on. He then perked up. "I see something, but I don't know what it is." He tried several different methods to get it out and finally, a small, white object bursted out of the pipe and nearly flew out of the kitchen. they looked over at it. "A golfball?" Tooru questioned. Then he and his grandma sighed.

"Neighbor kids." Tooru was about to retreve the golfball when a white and orange cat pounce torwards the ball and started playing with it. Tooru chuckled.

"Hi, Niko!" He knelt down and greeted his cat. Niko purred and rubbed up against his leg as Tooru picked up the ball. He then turned to his grandma. "I'll go give this back."

"They are not home right now. I'll return it when you to school tomorrow." Tooru nodded. He then saw something shining in the walked over and knelt down to the pipe's level and pulled something out.

"Hey, Obaa-san, what's this?" He asked as he showed her a gold colored ring with a small red gem in it.

"My ring! I thought that was gone for sure! Thank you!" She hugged her grandson.

"You're welcome..." Tooru replied, not knowing what he had done. But that didn't matter, his grandma was smiling and that made him happy. "Obaa-san, are seahorses manly?" He randomly asked. His grandma started to laugh.

"Where did that come from?" She questioned, still laughing. Tooru shrugged.

"Just curious." They both laughed for a few more minutes and continued their day.

With Leon,

Leon was riding his skateboard down the sidewalk. After about five to ten minutes of riding, he stopped in front of a blue house. The house only had one floor. He was about to walk inside when a man jogged to him from behind the house. He had dark red hair that was slightly spiked up. His eyes were deep blue. He was wearing a light purple T-shirt and black basketball shorts. On his feet were a pair of red and black tennis shoes. He appeared to be in his mid-twenties. The man greeted Leon.

"Leon-kun, what's up!" He said with a big grin. Leon smiled and gave him a high five.

"Nothing much, Saiki-kun. You?" The man now revealed as Saiki shrugged. They walked in the house.

"I saw the funniest thing today!" Saiki said as they walked in the house.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Leon asked his older cousin.

"It was raining today and this guy was riding a bike while holding an umbrella. He couldn't control himself and rode face first into a pole!" Saiki laughed and Leon chuckled. "It was so funny!" Leon then walked onto the back porch. He was about to sit down on one of the chairs, but he saw something. He jump away from the chair.

"A snake?! How did that get here?" Saiki came out onto the porch.

"What?...Oh, it's just a garden snake." Leon then had an idea.

"Saiki-kun, since he's not poisonous, can we keep him?" He asked with hopeful eyes. Saiki thought about it.

"Hmm...I don't know, buddy..."

"But you said so yourself, 'The next abandoned animal we find, we can keep it'." Saiki sighed, obviously defeted.

"Okay, but you have to take care of him." Leon smiled brightly.

"Arigatou! I'll take the best care of him!" Leon then picked up the snake (Who was surprisingly friendly) and put him in a snake cage they had from a long while back. He pet the snake with his finger ans the snake rubbed up against it. "Whoever had you before obviously didn't take good care of you. But, I'll take really good care of you." The snake continued to rub up against his finger. Leon chuckled. "I still don't see how Tooru-kun is so scared of you guys..." Then, he saw something tied around the snake. Leon toke it off. It appeared to be a note and the blonde boy read it. "To whoever finds this snake , thank you for taking that disgrace out of my hands. That thing sickens me!" Leon had a disgusted look on his face. "How could someone treat a harmless snake like this!?" He then went to get food for the snake. On his way into the kitchen,  
he heard a loud 'THUD'. Leon walked into the kitched to find Saiki, lyingon the floor, rubbing his head.

"Ow... that was bad..." Leon shook his head.

"Seriously, when you do this (He does that a lot), I feel like I'm living with Fujio-kun (I made him the klutz out of the four)." Saiki scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry, I can't help it. I try my best." They then went along with their day.

With Akatsuki,

He walked into the castle.

"I'm hom-"

"ONII-CHAN!" A little girl interrupted him and nearly jumped on him. She was one or two years younger than Pop. She had violet hair in two high pigtails that reached slightly below her shoulders and had dark violet eyes. She was wearing a teal T-shirt and purple skirt that was about an inch above her knees. The girl had gray flats with teal and white stripped socks. She ran and nearly jumped on Akatsuki.

"Yuka, good afternoon." He greeted his little sister as he hugged her. "How was your day?" Yuka smiled brightly.

"Awesome!" She exclaimed. He smiled back.

"That's good." His father then walked in the room.

"Akatsuki, your home! How was your day?" The king asked with a grin.

"Pretty good!" The prince replied. The king then walked of to his royal duties and Yuka looked at her brother.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you!" Akatsuki looked at his sister. "We got a class hamster today! His name is Mr. Nibbles!"  
Akatsuki smiled. "And I get to help a lot since I have a hamster, too!"

"That's great!" Akatsuki smiled at the adorable girl. "I'm so lucky to have such a wonderful sister..." He thought.

"Onii-chan, what happened with you today?" Yuka asked a bit curious.

"Nothing really happened at school, but me and my friends went to the arcade and saw some girls that we know."

"Who were they?" his sister asked as they walked into they royal library. They sat down and Akatsuki continued.

"Our friends Doremi-chan, Hadzuki-chan, Ai-chan, Onpu-chan, Momo-chan, and Hana-chan." Yuka nodded. Then she suddenly yawned.

"I'm tired. I had such a long day today..." She then fell asleep. Akatsuki smiled and picked her up. He carried her upstairs into her room, then tucked her into bed. The prince smiled at her for another minute or two, then walked back downstairs and continued his day.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Me:*cracks fingers* Wow, I've never written such a long chapter!

Leon:And it's only your third one!

Me:Akatsuki-kun, your sister is SO CUTE!

Akatsuki:I get told that a lot...

Fujio and Tooru:*singing in English*~Mama told me not to waste my life! She said spread your wings, my little butterfly!~

Me:I love that song! Wow, Fujio-kun, you're not a bad singer!

Fujio:*blushes* I'm not that good...

Leon:Oh, stop that! You know you're good!

Tooru:What did you think of my singing?

Me:It was very good! You really improved!...Well, see you in the next chapter! BTW, the song Fujio-kun and Tooru-kun was singing is 'Wings' by Little Mix (and yes, I tought them English). 


	4. The Truth Comes Out

Disclaimer:Whoohoo! Chapter 4! For those of you who have been reading and reviewing (or just reading), thank you so much for supporting!:) I also have to give a special thanks to crown172 for the main idea of the chapter! Now, on with the story!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the Maho-do,

Onpu was putting up the 'closed' sign on the door and the Ojamajos were sitting at a table, very tired. Momoko came in with a tray of drinks.

"Uuuuugh...so tired...can't move..." Doremi groaned as she put her head down on the table. She then smelled Momoko's special drinks and immediately sat up. "Nevermind!" She said as she started to chug her drink. The rest of the girls laughed at the odango girl. Hadzuki then spoke up.

"Hey, girls, haven't you wondered why Fujio-kun was acting weird yesterday?" The Ojamajos thought for a moment and nodded.  
Momoko then looked a bit nervous. Aiko noticed.

"Momo-chan, are you okay? You seem nervous?" She perked up.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine! I was just worrying about Fujio-kun, that's all!" The girls didn't believe her.

"Come on, Momo-chan, you can tell us." Onpu implied with the others nodding. Momoko knew she couldn't hide it anymore. As much as she would regret telling a sercret that Fujio-kun trusted HER with, she would hate lying to her best friends. Hopefully, Fujio-kun won't be too mad/upset with her. She sighed.

"Well, I...I know what's wrong with Fujio-kun." The other Ojamajos were shocked.

"What is it?" They all asked at once.

"Well, uh...uhhh...how do I explain this without sounding crazy?"

"What do you mean?" Hadzuki asked.

"Okay, if I say it, you girls won't believe me, so can we just do Magical Stage?" They all nodded. (I'm forget how to spell their spells, so I'm gonna skip the scene for now)

After they did Magical Stage, they disappeared and landed in a colorful place made out of sweets. The Ojamajos couldn't believe their eyes.

"Where are we?" Akio asked.

"We're in Sugar Rush." Momoko sighed.

"Why are we here?" Onpu asked, still in shock. Momoko sighed again.

"You'll see." The girls were flying on their brooms for a little while when they heard Doremi scream. She...flew into a candy tree. The Ojamjos sweatdropped.

"Are you okay, Doremi-chan?" Hadzuki asked a bit worried. Doremi nodded. But then, while getting out of the tree, Doremi saw a familiar face.

"Is that...Fujio-kun?!" She asked shocked everyone looked in her direction, getting shocked as well.

"He used to be a part of the game." Momoko informed, looking dismal. Hana (surprisingly being quiet) saw her.

"Momo, why do you look sad? Who wouldn't want to live in a place made of candy?" Momoko only sighed(again).

"You'll see..." They looked at Fujio again, and they noticed he looked a bit different. He had a light orange t-shirt with a light pirple racing jacket over it. He also had slightly darker purple pants and brown shoes. His hair was also slightly longer. They also noticed that the jacket and pants looked like they were made out of caramel. Then another familiar face walked towards Fujio. The Ojamajos were REALLY SHOCKED!

"YADA-KUN!?" They all exclaimed. He looked kinda different, too. He had a t-shirt with several colorful dots on it and a dark red racing jacket over it. On his legs were a pair of rainbow colored pants and on his feet were a pair of yellow shoes. He approached Fujio with a sly grin.

"Hey, loser!" He said as he slightly pushed Fujio. Fujio sighed.

"Can I help you?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"Nothing really, I was wondering how your little 'glitch' is doing." He simply said as he flicked Fujio in the forehead (making him glitch) while saying 'glitch'.

"Leave me alone..." Fujio muttered as Yada only chuckled.

"You know I can't do that! You're such a loser it's unbearable!" Then, he pushed Fujio in a chocolate milk puddle and walked off. "See ya later, wimp!" The Ojamajos were both surprised and furious. They never knew Yada-kun could be such a-...well,  
I can't say what, it's too bad. They then looked back at Fujio, who was getting up.

"What did I do to deserve this?" He mumbled as he walked of. The witch apprentices looked at each other.

"I can't believe Yada-kun!" Doremi exclaimed in anger.

"I knew some of what happened, but I didn't know THAT much!" Momoko said in shock.

"What do we do now? I wanna see if anything else happens to Fujio-kun, and yet I wanna see if Yada-kun acts like a jerk to anyone else." Hana implied with the girls nodding.

"How about we split up." Onpu suggested. The Ojamajos agreed. So, Hadzuki, Momoko, and Aiko followed Fujio and Doremi, Hana , and Onpu followed Yada.

With Hadzuki, Momo, and Aiko,

They flew on their brooms as they followed Fujio through the candy-coated game. A thought came the Aiko's mind.

"Wait, if this is a kart racing game, why doesn't Fujio-kun drive to where he is going?" Momoko shrugged.

"Maybe we're in the time where Fujio temporarely didn't have a kart." The girls shrugged and kept following. Then, they saw two more people walk up to him. One was a boy and the other was a girl. They both had green hair and had bully-like smiles on their faces.

"Hey, glitchy!" The girl, Minty, spoke up.

"What do you want?"Fujio asked, clearly not wanting to talk to them. The boy, Swizzle, only chuckled.

"What's the matter? The fact that you're an accident still gotcha down?" Swizzle taunted. Fujio had a hurt look in his eyes but tried to ignore them and walk away. But, Minty stopped him.

"Jeez, why are you in such a hurry? It's not like anybody wants to hang out with you !" They laughed as Swizzle punched him in the stomach and pushed him against a tree. The duo walked away as Fujio tried to get feelings back in his stomach. The three witch apprentices couldn't believe their eyes. Was everyone in Sugar Rush mean to him?

With Doremi, Hana, and Onpu,

The other girls followed Yada for quite a while, and after all that walking, he approached a small group of racers. A girl with white hair walked torwards him.

"Hey, Masaru-kun, where have you been?" Yada gave her a smirk.

"I was just teaching the glitch a lesson." Another girl, Crumbelina, scoffed.

"Him? Eww!" She said as she fluffed her pigtails/buns (I don't know what her hair is). A boy with blonde hair spoke up.

"It sucks that glitches can't leave their games. I wish he would just leave!" Crumbelina shrugged.

"Well, Rancis, there is nothing we can do. We just have to put up with it." The three Ojamajos couldn't beleive their ears.  
What did Fujio-kun even do? He surely wouldn't do anything, they were just being bullies! Nobody should treat him that way (Even though they did, they rergret it and apologized to them)! Then, a blinding flash made them shut their eyes. When they opened them, they were back at the Maho-Do.

"I'm never playing that game again!" Momoko yelled. "Everyone there is a big jerk!" The Ojamajos nodded.

"Who's a jerk?" A familiar voice asked. It was Akatsuki-kun, along with Leon-kun and Tooru-kun. The Ojamajos explained everything that they saw (which took, like, fifteen minutes) and the LAT3's eyes widened.

"You did what?!" Leon asked/exclaimed.

"That's really personal! What do you think is gonna happen when Fujio-kun finds out?" Tooru asked.

"Speaking of Fujio-kun, where is he?" Hadzuki asked.

"He had stuff to do." Leon shrugged. Akatsuki just stood there, frozen.

"Are you okay, Akatsuki-kun?" Doremi asked, a bit concerned.

"Sugar Rush? You went...to SUGAR RUSH?!" The Ojamajos nodded, getting nervous. "You went to that game filled with nothing but a bunch of *beep* beep* brats (yeah, he's that mad)?! Are you girls insane?!" This was REALLY weird! They have NEVER seen Akatsuki like THIS before. Leon spoke up as Akatsuki cooled down, forgetting what happened (He rarely does that).

"He's just really protective over Fujio-kun. Fujio-kun is like a little brother to him." Tooru continued.

"So if someone hurts him, Akatsuki-kun will (might) hurt them harder!" A thought then came to Onpu's mind.

"Hey, Akatsuki-kun, we overheard a racer say that a glitch can't leave their game. How did Fujio-kun get out?"

"Well, you see, one day about four years back, some guy tried to hack into the game consol. Do to the hacking, it weakened the forcefield and Fujio-kun took that chance to escape." Akatsuki explained.

"Okay, but how did Fujio-kun even get into the game? Is that where he really came from?" Momoko asked curiously.

"One day we were at the arcade, and Fujio-kun was standing by Sugar Rush because he wanted to play it. Then, some force of energy or something came in contact with his magic, and then he just got...sucked in." Akatsuki implied as Leon continued.

"Yeah, thank god nobody was in there, or else they would have called the cops!" Tooru nodded in Ojamajos were shocked, yet amazed. They never thought something like that could happen.

"What kind of stuff does Fujio-kun have to do?" Hana asked, getting off topic. Everyone but her anime fell.

"Actually, I don't really know." Tooru implied while getting up. "Leon-kun, do you know?" Leon shook his head and Tooru sighed. Akatsuki got into a thinking pose.

"I think he went to do something with Mya-chan." The Ojamajos were confused.

"Mya-chan?" They cocked their heads to the side.

"Yeah, she's Fujio-kun's cousin." Akatsuki told them. "They are really close, despite the fact they live together."

"They live together?" Hadzuki asked, earning nods from the LAT3. "So she lives with him and his family?" Akatsuki shook his head as Leon and Tooru froze.

"Uh, I have to go..." Leon said. Tooru nodded.

"Me, too. See you later." They walked out of the door and went in different directions.

"Was it something I said?" Hadzuki asked with Akatsuki nodding.

"Family."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me:*breaks a bunch of stuff* I'm gonna KILL Yada-kun! Nobody treats our Fujio-kun like that! And I'm gonna- oooh,  
cookie!

Akatsuki:Now that I know Yada-kun did all of that stuff to Fujio-kun, I hate him even MORE now!

Leon:Why did Hadzuki-chan say the word?

Tooru:Let's cut her some slack, she didn't know.

Fujio:What?

Rest of us:We'll tell ya later.

Me: Okay, that wraps it up for this chapter! See you next time! 


End file.
